The Shocking Journal
by delicaterock
Summary: Someone finds Rogue's journal, and she had lots of secrets that will shake up the X-men. Slightly AU
1. The Journal

I do not own X-Men cause if I did I wouldn't be making fanfics._ sigh _shame too I would love to control their lives lol.

Telepathy

"Talking"

He stared at the notebook and couldn't believe what was written inside. There was no doubting who had written it, but could there be any truth to it. Carefully Bobby tucked the notebook back to where he had spotted it, knowing that if she knew he read her journal she just might kill him. He knew what he had to do, he had to tell the professor.

"I know it sounds crazy Professor but it was written in Rogue's journal. She's _killed _people. She has already had one breakdown, what if she turns on us?"

"Bobby, first of all it was wrong of you to read Rogue's journal, and have you even asked her if what you read is true? I believe you should confess to Rogue that you have invaded her privacy, and hope she is in a forgiving mood today."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!!!?? Not only would she kill me but, SHE COULD KILL ME!!"

" There is no need to shout Bobby. Give me time to think this over, it could very well be a piece she is working on at school."

"Ok Professor, but I still think she is crazy."

Xavier just sighs as Bobby shuts the door. _It's time for you to do some digging Logan, what if there is any truth to what Bobby read in Rogue's journal? She might very well be unstable, and we cannot have that around the children._

I'm on it Chuck, it could be a while, the videos from the Danvers's case have all gone missing. From what I'm gathering it aint pretty. Hard to believe Stripes could be behind all this. She aint exactly the killer type.

Thank you Logan keep me updated.

X-Men, meeting in my office, we have a problem to resolve I want all of you here.

Ok I know cliff hangers suck but its late. Like it? Hate it? RR-pleeze


	2. The Tape

****

I do not own X-men or anyone in this story.

Ok the whole Chuck thing that was a slip up, I call my brother Charles Chuck cause I know it annoys him, but I'm gonna ride it out see where it leads,….I'm an impulsive person. Oh BTW I am horrible at doin accents. And I know some of these scenes have been done. And in case I failed to mention this its slightly AU, with snippets borrowed from the movie, evolution, and original.

I don't own X-men.

Kurt's POV.

"X-men it has come to my attention that one of our own may be a killer, or it could be a setup, either way I do not want anyone to hassle Rogue until we know all of the facts." the professor said while locking eyes with everyone in the room.

"Nien professor, Rogue killed mien mutter. Who knows vhat she iz capable of?"

"What who is capable of?" Rogue stated as she walked into the room glaring at everyone, but glaring even more so with me.

"Vell I have nothing else to say vith her here."

"Watch it Elf, if your lookin to start somthin I aint in the mood, Mystique was no good anyways."

"SHE VAS MIEN MUTTER!!"

"SO WHAT SHE'S GONE,….get over it, its not like she had a real relationship with ya anyways."

"MURDERER!"

The look that crossed Rogue's face is hard to describe, at first she looked scared, then exhausted, sad, and finally angry.

"GO TO HELL KURT, I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS SHIT FROM YOU, I'M OUTTA HERE."

Its funny though as she vas yelling at me I could have sworn I saw fangs.

Xavier's POV

"You're not gonna believe this Chuck. I viewed the reports from Danvers autopsy, she had gashes and wounds like she had been attacked by a wild animal. Though those marks looked like Creed's handy work, but something didn't add up Carol Danvers was strangled. So I did some digging and turns out there was a drug in Danvers system, McCoy is convinced it somehow turned off her powers."

"Yes that would explain how Carol could have been strangled. I sense there is something you are keeping from me Logan?"

Logan just looked at me as if to say are you ready for this, and let out a deep sigh, he crossed the room to look out the window. He sat there for a while so I was startled when he broke the silence.

"I found a tape, and it aint pretty. Creed and Mystique pulled off a heist of some sort, they shot Danvers with something and Creed tore into her like she was prey…..she was layin on the floor blood everywhere. That's when Rogue came into the room she was arguing with Mystique and Creed. Mystique told her do it if you want them to live….."

"Continue, please, Logan take your time."

"Rogue strangled Danvers, didn't look like she had any remorse on her face."

Elsewhere in the mansion

__

Murderer! Look at all the pain you have caused

"Go away, shut up, I didn't want to kill them." Rogue sobbed, ignoring the rain that was pouring down.

"You okay Chere.?"

****

Ok there is the chapter I hope you like it. I spent forever revising it and I'm still not happy with it. Till next time pple. Oh yeah that reminds me I hated using so many V's for Kurt cause I started feelin like I was writin for Dracula


	3. The Trap

****

I do not own X-men.

__

With that said I would like to thank everyone who has submitted reviews. You guys are great. Well on to the story………

Rogue's POV

Ah was listenin to them talk bout meh, how they had seen the tape. Though ah couldn't help but wonder what happened to tha rest of tha tape. Ah will admit that tha argument with Kurt took a lot outta meh, cause after ah walked away ah could hear them whisperin in mah head. Ah decided to go for a walk round tha mansion to clear mah head. Though it isn't helpin they are gettin louder.

__

Murderer. You don't deserve to live. Not after what you have done.

"Shut up."

Great its rainin just what ah need to get soaked.

__

Murderer! look at all the pain you have caused

"Go away, shut up, I didn't want to kill them." Ah didn't care that ah was cryin and ah didn't want to go back inside.

"You okay Chere.?"

"Fine. What do you want Cajun?"

"Well Chere, it pains Remy to see you like this, wont you walk with him?"

"Ok. But ah don't wanna talk to ya…..and keep your distance too."

"Ok Chere."

We walked along in silence, but it wasn't comfortable, at least not for meh. Somethin bout him didn't seem tha same, maybe he could sense how upset ah was.

Jean's POV

"Weird isn't it? I mean I thought Rogue hated Gambit so why is she hanging out with him?"

"Who knows Scott, maybe it's a love/hate relationship. You know how dark Rogue is she might have one of those….."

"Hey Scott, Jean. Either one of you seen Rogue around?" _twitch_

Why is he twitching like that? "Yeah, she left."

"Oh good. I'm getting twitchy knowing that at any moment she could swoop down on me and kill me."

"Bobby, what you did was wrong. You invaded Rogue's privacy. That is a serious violation of ones personal things."

"Yeah (cough) about that I….how did everyone find out she hasn't said one word to me?"

"Bobby," Scott said while looking at Bobby funny, "you told the professor."

"No I didn't. I mean I would have to be pretty weird to tell the professor that I was stealing Rogues underwear and writing my name on the ones I left in her drawer."

"That's not what the professor was told,… Jean do you think that….."

"No Scott. Mystique is dead, remember Rogue killed her."

Rogue's POV

"Ok, swamp rat where you takin meh?"

"Someplace special Rogue."

Ah didn't like the shiver that ran down my spine when he said that, Remy hardly ever called me Rogue, and it didn't sound like that when he does say it. Ah felt his hands on mah back, it was makin me nervous, when all of a sudden he shoved me hard, and ah hit the ground. Ah couldn't help the scream that escaped mah mouth. Cause tha last thing ah saw before everything went black was two yellow eyes staring down at meh.


	4. The Memory

****

I do not own X-men

Scott's POV

Flashback

__

Back when we fought Apocalypse, I thought that we were going to be facing the worst. We had to fight an almost impossible fight, and if we lost the world was doomed. But to make things worse we were going to be fighting one of our own. I couldn't believe that Rogue had betrayed us, that she had joined Apocalypse in his quest to make an all mutant world. The thing that bothered me the most was who was actually going to have to kill her? Would it be Logan, or me, the leader of this team.

When we arrived Logan had split us into teams and I was leading the team that would go in and stop Rogue, at any cost. We fought our way inside with Magneto's help, but by the time we reached the chamber that Apocalypse was in we were all sporting injuries of some sort. Kitty and Kurt were protecting Dorian Leech, the poor kid was being left with so much responsibility at such a young age. Forge was giving us directions from inside the X-jet, and jean was fighting with the professor.

I had prepared myself for this, to fight against Rogue and deliver the final blow that would kill her, and I cant lie it hurt. It hurt knowing that I was going to kill a teammate, a teammate I thought was on our side for life. I was prepared, but when we got inside all that courage, all that preparing and I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

I will never forget that scene. Apocalypse was in getting in his machine, Mesmero was laying on the floor with blood around him, and Rogue…she was on the floor in a corner crying. She was hysterical sobbing how she didn't want to, how she was hurting, but the thing that shocked me most was when she cried "Why? How could you do this to me Mother?"

I tried to get her to get up but she wouldn't she screamed and moved away from me. Yelling at me to not touch her. Logan came up behind me saying the place was going to blow and we needed to leave, but even that wasn't enough to convince Rogue to come with us. That's when he spoke, that Evil-eyed Acolyte.

"We don' 'ave time for dis, de whole place gonna blow do ya wanna die chere?"

And he picked her up and we ran, but she didn't fight him, she didn't scream, and she didn't struggle or try to make him put her down. She let him carry her!! Him, that Acolyte. After we got back to the institute, Magneto and his Acolytes left. Rogue was put in the med wing, while we tried to get things back to "normal". Jean told us that she had seen into Rogue's mind. Irene had kidnapped her and gave her to Apocalypse for him to start his new race of all-powerful mutants. Jean didn't know if Apocalypse had raped Rogue or just tried to. But almost every night for several weeks Rogue woke up screaming. Then one day it stopped and she never said why, just that she didn't want to talk about it.

****

End flashback

Logan's POV

"All right team Rogue is missing, she didn't come home last night and Cerebro cant pick her up. We are going to split into groups and search for her. Any questions?… Good now Scott, Jubilee, Bobby, and Amara you guys are to look around the school area. Jean, Kitty, Kurt, you three are with me, we will be in town looking everyone keep in touch and don't split up. I could smell something weird around here and I don't want any of you gettin careless. Now move it."

Ok that chapter took forever I might change it up or add to it a little. I am trying to update weekly, but I doubt that will last. Later…


	5. The Past

****

Thanks to everyone who has submitted reviews. Been a while since I updated, had a few health problems and had to go to a clinic. Hope you guys like this chapter.

Ah remember a time when ah had a mother, when she loved me. How she used to take me to the park and push meh on the swing. Ah remember how she called me her special girl. Ah loved my mother, even after she dumped me. As she walked away and didn't look back as ah cried "momma don't leave meh", ah still loved her, even when years later she finally came back, ah was happy to see her.

Irene is another story, ah loved her after all she did take care of meh. Irene was good to meh but she never gave me the freedom other girls got. Ah didn't get to go to parties, or hang out with boys. Irene told meh ah was sick, and that hugging, kissing and touching could spread my sickness to others. For years ah believed her, then ah turned fifteen, and Cody changed everything. Cody always wanted meh around, bought me things. Then he told me he didn't care about my disease, that he could love meh, that we would have this disease together. And ah believed it. So when ah let him kiss me. Ah saw his memories, felt his pain, but ah couldn't let go it was like he was stuck to meh and if ah let him go ah would die. That's how the first name got on my list. Ah killed Cody, with a kiss. The doctors said he had a seizure then asphyxiated. They figured we were doin drugs, but ah knew better.

That's when my mother came back, said she had known this would happen and had hoped ah wouldn't end up with the gene she possessed, the x gene. She told me how she could help me, make me forget what ah had done to Cody. So ah joined her, she reunited meh with Victor Creed, my father. Ah remember when ah lived with him before ah went to Irene, how he hit me, tried to kill me, my mother claims that's why she left meh with Irene. They taught meh how to fight, how to win at any cost, how to kill. Then there came the heist that would get us diamonds, tons of them that we could use to build weapons greater than the X-men had. So my mother decided we had to go to Germany, she said that my brother lived there.

How ah wish ah hadn't gone with her to Germany, hadn't let her take the Wagner's hostage, killed Carol. That's why ah killed Carol, she was dying Victor had torn her up, it hurt- to see her there begging, to know that if ah didn't kill her like Mystique wanted, then the Wagner's would be killed. Then ah would have to look the elf in the eye and tell him that ah had killed them, that ah was his sister, that his mother hated him.

Then there is the Cajun, the man who always wants a kiss, even if it could kill him. How can it not eat him up like it does meh? Ah guess that's why ah slept with him. He made the offer, sex with him without draining him, how could ah pass that up.

Only problem was ah did drain him, but not enough to kill him. He was holdin meh, whisperin that he loved me, smellin my hair. Then he kissed my forehead, and ah saw him as he is everything he ever did wrong and everything he ever did right. Strangely enough he was tellin me the truth, he really loved meh, he really cared bout me. Ah cried myself to sleep, cause for once someone cared, loved and expected nothing in return except love, not even my mother could do that.


	6. The Promise

I do not own x-men

Rogue's POV

Ah could hear voices mumblin when ah woke up a woman and a man but ah couldn't make out what they were sayin. And that's when ah remembered that all the psyches had been actin up yellin at meh and that ah had gone for a walk to clear my head when ah ran into that Cajun, and he was with Mystique.

"When she wakes up she will be pissed off, I hope she castrates you."

"Porquoi, Mystique don' ya like Remy, he been nuttin but nice ta ya, even helped ya kidnap de Rogue."

It was then that ah knew why he had been actin strange; he was kidnappin meh, again.

" Ya cocky, backstabbin, son of a bitch!!"

"Ouch Chere, anyone ever told ya you hit like a man? Der was no reason ta hit Remy he was doin ya a favor."

"A favor! Ya call pushin meh and bringin that, that thing inta my life again!!"

"Chere dat be yer maman, she just want ya ta help her."

"Rogue, there is a new mutant who has "risen" and I want your help. He has powers similar to Magneto, and Magneto has disappeared."

"And ya want meh at help ya, after everything ya have done. You made meh, you trained meh, you taught meh to kill and ah don't take orders from ya anymore. And ah am goin to tell Kurt, and Logan everything."

Mystique may have given birth to meh, but she didn't raise meh, and she never stopped Victor from tryin to kill meh.

"You ungrateful brat! Everything I did to save you…"

Logan's POV

"Save meh! Rouge shrieked, "all ya ever do is use meh, ya wanted me to help ya get those diamonds, and to get meh to do it ya needed the Wagners as hostages, ya made meh kill Carol, and ya didn't warn me bout Cody."

"Chere, no one could know de future, dat be a mystery to everyone."

"That's where your wrong swamp rat, Irene can see tha future she knows what's gonna happen long before it does."

"I was trying to save you Rogue, if I hadn't made you kill Danvers you would have killed her accidentally and that would have driven you insane, and to your death. Do you think you can live with her in you head and her powers permanently?"

"That's it everyone break it up. Stripes!! Your coming back to the mansion, Gumbo, stay away from her…" I pulled Rogue back towards us when a man about Gambits age floated in, kinda reminded me of Magneto.

"Marie, won't you come with me? I have never used you, or lied to you."

"Whose dis weirdo?"

"I am Joseph. Come with me Marie, together we can change mankind, make them understand us."

I started to pull Rogue away when she pulled back, and I never felt such disappointment when she reached for his hand.

Ok sorry that update took so long and was so short. The world is a busy place, especially when you work customer service and see all the morons that live around you, the really scary part is that they DRIVE to get places….all those idiots on the road…..its sad.

PS I didn't put the disclaimer on the last chapter I forgot so here it is…. I DON'T OWN X-MEN!!!!!


	7. The Return

Finally I am back, a new computer and updates. Heres hoping for the best.

I dont own X-men.

Rogue's P.O.V.

Its been three weeks since ah left with Joseph. Let me tell you about Joseph, he loves meh, not the way Remy does, this is different. Joseph is mah daddy, when ah was little Mystique and ah lived with Magneto, and he called meh Marie. He took care of meh the same way he took care of Pietro and Wanda. The three of us were always together. Magneto never let Victor near meh, and if he came near meh he never got close enough ta hurt meh. Ah never called Magneto dad, daddy, or any name like that ah called him Joseph. He was always sad cause of what happened with Kurt, his son. Joseph loved Mystique, and it hurt him when she left and had meh with Victor, all in the name of power. Joseph bein the good man he is took us in when Victor was tryin to kill meh. Ah was devestated when Mystique left meh with Irene, not just because ah would be without her but ah was now without mah Joseph.

"Marie, Mystique has joined with Victor, they and the X-men are looking for you. There is going to be a war coming, Apocolypse will return for you. I only hope by then you have reached your full potentail."

"What did ya mean when ya said ah was royalty, bein Mystique and Victor's daughter aint anythin ta be proud of?"

"You will rise up and make a place for mutants in this world, a place where they will not have to fear humans, or Apocolypse. There is greatness in you Marie, greatness that will touch Gambit as well. I have full faith that you will defeat apocolypse for good, and make all of our lives easier. No more hiding, no more fear, no more trouble for us. You will be greater than Apocolypse."

"And how will that happen Oh Great One?"

"Now Marie, manners. It will happen after you return to the X-men. Tell me how are the voices?"

"Quiet. Ah haven't heard from them in a while, must be somethin you've done ta meh."

"Good. Then it is time."

Logans P.O.V.

"Three weeks and still no trace of Rogue. Wonder what this Joseph guy has done to her. Beginin to think that maybe he had a hand in Magnetos dissapearence. What do you think Chuck?"

" Well, I think thats a real possibillity that....."

"That needs lookin inta? Ah wouldn't botha. Close your mouth Logan, you'll catch flies that way."

**i know i know a very short chapter. next one will be longer i promise. well my spell check is broken so hopefully my proofreadin backwords caught all the mistakes. by the way i hope everyone had a great christmas and newyear. i know i did we had snow for the first time in my life here in texas a whole 8-12 inches lol thats alot for here. it hardly ever gets that cold, it was readin 19degrees outside, and i thought 40 was freezing.**


End file.
